Katya's Story
by plottingeternal
Summary: A oneshot on the background for one of my Underworld characters.


**Katya's Story**

by **Marie9000**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you

* * *

My life changed the moment I was bitten. No warning, no asking for my permission. He just bit me. At first I thought my immortality was a curse, and then a gift. Now, I'm not really sure of anything. You humans think that immortality is such a wonderful thing, but you try going back home and stand in front of your parent's graves, knowing that they died over 600 years ago. I long for death, but yet it is not granted. I have begged lycans to kill me, but they think it's a trap. I have begged vampires to kill me, but they refuse.

I was bitten long ago, before Selene's time, before Lucian, and definitely before Michael. I was born in early 14th century Russia. My father and his three brothers were farmers. Instead of splitting up their farms, they joined together and split the food and profits. Even though they grew enough food for us to never worry, things were dangerous in Russia at the time. There were raids by Mongols and Turks every other day, practically.

When I turned 18, my father decided to send me to Hungary to live with some of his distant cousins. I didn't want to go and leave behind my beloved homeland, no matter how dangerous it was to live there then, but my father would not waver in his decision. The trip took a month. When I finally got there I found my fathers cousins all dead, in their graves. It seems they had been mysteriously murdered during my trip.

I was told that I would be taken care of by a man they had known, Viktor. I thought he was strange. I only saw him at night, and he just seemed odd. He would only come to visit every so often, so I was not greatly perturbed. One night he came to me. There was no why or reason, he just came. That night he made me a vampire. All I remembered was pain and darkness. No good feeling came out of my siring.

For years I've lived in Ordoghaz, watching and waiting. I knew one day the lycans would rebel against us. I watched as the secret romance between Sonja and Lucian unfolded, knowing about it the whole time. How could I not? I was close to Sonja, I could see her joy in seeing Lucian whenever he was near, and the spark in his eye when he looked in Sonja's direction.

Their relationship was safe for a while for Viktor was in hibernation. But when he was awakened, he soon discovered that Sonja was Lucian's bride, and that she was carrying his child. What Viktor called an abomination. I watched as Sonja was burned alive, none of my fellow vampires would, they were too ashamed. I watched trying to let her know, in a way, that I didn't believe in what Viktor was doing and I wouldn't act a coward, like him. I would face the mistake the coven had made, and I would have gladly taken the punishment for her, but Viktor would not allow it.

I then watched as lycan after lycan was punished for what had happened. One by one they were punished and one by one they left. Lucian took them in, giving them food, shelter, and clothing. I silently supported him. Then the fighting began, I watched as many were wounded and killed. I saw the rise of the lycan army, and then watched as Kraven achieved glory and victory. Kraven, I never liked him. He was to power hungry and self-praising. I never believed that he was the one who killed Lucian, but I had no way to convince others.

During the 1500's to the 1700's I went back to Russia. I lived there with a few other vampires. We lived right in the middle of Moscow even becoming a part of Ivan IV's court. I remember once meeting the beautiful Tsarista Anastasia. She was our true, beloved tsarista, not the line of whores the tsar married to fulfill the void left after Anastasia died. Soon, I went back to Ordoghaz. I was welcomed, warmly.

Many years passed until Viktor brought Selene to us. She was so innocent, so pure. Unfortunately, she was made into a death dealer and blood stained her hands. She became a favorite, Kahn trained her specially, Viktor gave her whatever she wanted, and Kraven watched with Soren by his side. Unfortunately for him, Selene wouldn't give him the time of day. So he found someone to use, Erika. She was a beauty, but unlike Selene, she wasn't innocent. She wanted power and Kraven had it. She tried to seduce him every chance she got.

I left Ordoghaz when Viktor went back into hibernation. I did not go back to Russia, I went to the lycans. Lucian always knew that I had been indifferent to the vampires, so he welcomed me. It was then I met Raze, he was somewhat intimidating but not too scary. I also met Singe, he was quite interesting. He, at one time, asked if he could take a sample, or two, of my blood. I agreed, and soon found out it was part of an experiment to combine the bloodlines. I ended up becoming more a part of the lycans than I had ever been with the vampires. I even took a few lycan lovers, they were bewildered that I even wanted to touch them. Compared to the vampire lovers I had had in the past, my lycans were magnificent. Strong, good looking, with morals, everything a girl dreams of. One sticks out in my memory more than the others, Jozsef. He once told me that I was his mate, and he was mine. Unfortunately, I had to go back to Ordoghaz, and I did around 1975.

Viktor was in hibernation, and Amelia was elsewhere, when the day no one expected came. The day when Viktor was awakened prematurely and we found that Kraven had betrayed us, joining the lycans. I admit I had done the same thing, in a way, but I had not planned on overthrowing my own coven. Amelia was killed, and Viktor took a team of death dealers and gone down to the lycan lair. They fought bravely, but Viktor was killed, my sire. I cannot say I was terribly upset; I didn't like him much anyways. But it was still a shock.

Now Selene is on the run with Michael. What can I say of Michael? It is sad, the way he was brought into our world, but for us it is normal. He is now the hope for the lycans, and the hope for me as well. I've wanted the fighting to stop since it began. I feel that Michael will be the one to stop it all, and save us from total destruction. 

My name is Katya, and I am a vampire, an immortal.


End file.
